<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31 DIAS DE AKAFURI by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514731">31 DIAS DE AKAFURI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Writing Challenge, AkaFuri Day, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Angst, GoM - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, akafuri - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drables como reto para la página #Porque Amamos el AKAFURI <br/>Una palabra, distintas temáticas, todas completamente AKAFURI.</p><p>(Algunas de estas historias, son cortas y tendrán una continuidad)<br/>(El día correspondiente al FuriAka fue suspendido)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TIEMPO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No tengo tiempo para el amor—</p><p>Esas fueron sus palabras, Kouki las recuerda bien porque no pudo evitar mirar fijamente esos ojos. </p><p>Un par de piedras rojas que; en su visión, eran como el fuego embravecido.</p><p>¿Cual era la lucha? No lo sabía y; aunque lo averiguara, ya no tenía el valor de acercarse.</p><p>Pasaban sus días observando de lejos su figura imponente cada que tenía una oportunidad, aunque pareciera humillante, aunque pareciera que su corazón roto no pudiera más.</p><p>Con el tiempo incluso su mirada esquivó, ya no podía, era demasiado.</p><p>—Entonces ¿Piensas darte por vencido?—</p><p>—Es... Tiempo Kuroko, mi corazón está cansado—</p><p>Y se notaba, la expresión caída, el aire de nostalgia y suspiros robados al viento. A Kouki Furihata ya no se le veía la misma chispa de antes en la mirada.<br/><br/></p><p>—Yo solo quiero ser la excepción, su excepción...—<br/><br/></p><p>Quería un poco de su tiempo, un poco de amor en su mirada, Kouki quería quizá una cita en un café una vez al mes... Kouki quería un beso robado, un dulce abrazo en un día ajetreado.<br/><br/></p><p>—Es tiempo—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FUTURO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi Seijuuro era alguien conocido por su apellido y capacidad innata. Su poder frente a personas aún mayores y sus obvios triunfos.</p><p>Pero hubo algo contra lo que perdió en un principio. Una derrota para nada comparada con alguna otra. Y es que no había otra.</p><p>El partido perdido contra Seirin era una nimiedad comparada. </p><p>Un chico castaño, de ojos pequeños almendrados, era un chico fuerte, determinado aunque temeroso.</p><p>Y perdió contra su amor.</p><p>Akashi Seijuuro era alguien que le daba a futuro. Y en un futuro se veía con una vida hecha con ese chico. </p><p>Lo veía con esa sonrisa llena de felicidad desbordante, contagiando sus días grises para hacerlos un arcoiris por la lluvia de primavera.</p><p>Pero si quería ese futuro había cosas a las que debía renunciar. Y una de ellas era a su amor.</p><p>Seijuuro emprendió entonces una larga lucha acompañada de la agonía de su tristeza. No la propia, ya que era alguien fuerte que velaba por lo que quería.</p><p>Pero la agonía que acompañaba los ojos tristes de su amado casi lo hacen claudicar.</p><p>Necesitaba fijar pilares que aguardan su amor a como diera lugar. Necesitaba ser fuerte para luchar contra su propia sangre para proteger a su amado.</p><p>Así que le vio sufrir en silencio. Quizá el castaño le abría acompañado en su campaña, pero Seijuuro no abría podido protegerlo de si mismo. De la pena de no sentirse suficiente o de su inseguridad. Estaba seguro que no era la forma sin embargo así lo había querido. </p><p>Por el bien de ambos y del amor que; en su inocencia, Kouki no sabía era correspondido.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces cedió, todo aquello que preparo salió triunfante.</p><p>Las ganancias de su propia empresa se fueron a las nubes, su padre acepto su; amor extraño, como lo había llamado. El futuro para ambos auguraba solo cosas buenas.</p><p>Entonces, ¿Porque había luchado?</p><p>Si la mirada de su amado Lucía apagada y vacía. Si escuchaba de sus propios labios que su corazón estaba cansado. </p><p>De ninguna forma. Su futuro no se derrumbaria.</p><p>Tomo al castaño entre sus brazos frente a la mirada de sus amigos y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más privado.</p><p>No le importó los gritos de sus amigos, la negativa del castaño. No le importó hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos mientras calmaba su llanto y las preguntas del porque rompía aún más su corazón de esa manera.<br/><br/></p><p>—Mi futuro, mi presente, e incluso en mi pasado, estaba esperando a que llegaras tu—</p><p>Kouki le veía con la mirada embravecida, con dolor y asombrosamente algo de esperanza.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Tienes algo de tu tiempo para mí? Aún... ¿Aún podemos tener un futuro juntos Kouki?—</p><p>—Aun... Aún podemos A-Akashi-san...—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FRESAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro siempre pensó que su amado novio tenía un aroma a vainilla, dulce y acaramelado pero sin ser empalagoso.</p><p>Cómo su personalidad. Seijuuro sabía que Kouki odiaba molestarlo, que no le gustaba acaparar más de si tiempo a sabiendas que era un joven ocupado, pues ser el heredero de lo Akashi no era algo fácil. </p><p>Además de los problemas que había tenido con su padre y el casi perderle, a Kouki le había quedado algo o mucho de miedo al futuro juntos. </p><p>Sabía que Kouki lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda, así que decidió darle un descanso, a ambos.</p><p>Una semana de espera y ambos estaban en un lugar apartado, solo ellos y un poco de personal, un balneario muy bien recomendado aún con frío y la nieve a su alrededor el lugar era espectacular.</p><p>Ambos descansaban abrazados junto a la chimenea, Seijuuro leyendo y comiendo algo que no había identificado.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces llegó a sus fosas nasales, un aroma diferente al habitual.</p><p>Mas dulce, más... Rosa...</p><p>Fue un error voltear al verle, Kouki; inocentemente comí de un cuenco un montón de fresas, tomaba una y con cuidado de no ensuciar algo o a el, las hundía en chocolate; un espectáculo al cual no podía evitar ver con detenimiento, el como abría sus labios, los cerraba entorno a la punta de la fresa chocolatada, mordía y después lamía sus labios manchados para después masticar y tragar. Y así una y otra vez hasta que no quedó nada. </p><p>Le traería un kilo más de ser necesario con tal de verle nuevamente, es decir; las expresiones de satisfacción que veía en su rostro eran tan... Estimulantes.</p><p>—¿Seijuuro? ... ¿Sucede algo?—</p><p>Seijuuro a penas parpadeo y con rapidez sin respoder acortó el espacio que los separaba y le beso.</p><p>—Nada Kouki... No es nada—</p><p>Saboreo el sabor de las fresas, sonriendo tenuemente por la expresión de su novio. </p><p>Fresa, de ahora en adelante le diría adiós al aroma de la vainilla, las fresas dulces y rojas; como su color, sería el aroma adecuado para su pareja.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MAGIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si había algo que Kouki amaba de eu novio, era lo atento que era.</p><p>En un principio fue un verdadero problema hacerle entender que no necesitaba de grandes regalos cada día, porque Dios mío; el hecho vergonzoso de un día en el que llegó con un coche último modelo con chofer incluido de uso personal 24/7 los 365 días del año... O cuando le envío una computadora de la más alta gama solo porque había comentado una vez, una sola vez que la suya era muy lenta.</p><p>Bueno, esa no se negó mucho ya que desde entonces y con ella tenían largas charla por Skype, pero aún así se llevó un buen regaño.<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero Seijuuro— le había dicho—No necesito regalos caros mientras estés conmigo—</p><p>—Kouki, si pudiera darte la luna, lo haria—</p><p>Entonces llegaron a un acuerdo. Ambos se podrían dar presentes siempre y cuando no fueran cosas exorbitantes y si Kouki podía corresponder en consecuencia.</p><p>Esa noche era realmente feliz, admiraba ese pequeño espectáculo lleno de brillos, luces, gritos y risas.</p><p>Se encontraban en una avenida concurrida, jamás pensó o imaginó que su novio le traería a tal lugar. Sintio su cálida mano mientras que un hombre lanzaba fuego por su boca y otro lanzaba un millar de palomas.</p><p>—¿Se perderán Sei?—</p><p>—No, estas están entrenadas a volver con sus dueños—</p><p>—¡Mira! Un hombre en zancos—</p><p>Kouki reía, al parecer era un espectáculo para promocionar un circo.</p><p>—¡La magia está en el Cirque des Roses! ¡Sean bienvenidos!—</p><p>—¿Quieres ir Kouki?—</p><p>Kouki ya se imaginaba lo caros que serían los boletos, pero veía los ojos esperanzado de su novio. Este le había mostrado ese pequeño adelanto en una suerte de pedir permiso sin pedirlo. Para gastar el alto costo de las entradas, así que le sonrió.</p><p>—Claro que si Sei, vayamos juntos—</p><p>Siguieron viendo el pequeño espectáculo hasta que terminó y juntos, aún tomados de las manos se perdieron entre el mar de transeúntes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LAGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un fin de semana muy caluroso, consecuencias del calentamiento global, pensaba.</p><p>Las ventajas de que Furihata Kouki fuese el novio del emperador era; al menos para Kuroko, que podía sutilmente... Muy sutilmente decir...</p><p>—Sabes a Furihata-kun le gustaría tener recuerdos de todos nosotros reunidos en una tarde tranquila en un... No sé... Por ahí—</p><p>Kuroko era malévolo cuando se lo proponía, y bueno; Seijuuro no iba a desaprovechar la idea para, según su novio "despilfarrar dinero"</p><p>Hizo que todo el equipo, incluyendo al padre de la entrenadora, la generación de los milagros y algunos otros acompañantes, ir un fin de semana a una propiedad cerca de un lago.</p><p>El lugar era nuevo, estaba seguro; ya que sabía Akashi, no contaba con ella antes, y no es que supiera de que propiedades fuera dueño, sino que siendo casi una celebridad por su apellido, ese tipo de información era fácil de saber. Mantuvo en secreto que el lugar había sido adquirido solo por el hecho de que "Kouki quería un fin de semana lindo con los amigos" con tal de disfruta de un chef propio que le preparase sus adictivas malteadas, y hablada de Kagami, es decir; las del Maji eran buenas y este tenía capital para proporcionarle el lujo, pero no quería cargarle la mano por lo que "cargo" el gasto a la lo da tarjeta del emperador.</p><p>Así Kuroko disfrutaba de un camastro en un lugar paradisíaco con buen batido entre sus labios y Akashi tenía unos buenos días de tiempo de calidad con su chihuahua.</p><p>Ambos se vieron ganadores.</p><p>Kuroko estaba feliz de ver a su buen amigo siendo igualmente feliz con su amigo, se les notaba en los ojos.</p><p>—Yo no sé porqué Furi sonríe de esa manera cuando está con... Akashi—</p><p>—Supera el tijerazo Kagami-kun—</p><p>Ambos veían como la pareja estaba abrazada junto al lago, con los pies jugueteando en el agua sonriendo relajados mientras atardecía y sus demás amigos correteaban entre los guijarros.</p><p>—Me alegro de que sea feliz—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ZODIACO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El horóscopo supuestamente es un método de predicción basado en la posición de los astros en el momento del nacimiento. No existe ninguna prueba o estudio científico que apoye la validez de las predicciones, por mas que Midorima le tuviera casi un respeto o miedo a la tal Oha Asa.</p><p>Para Akashi eso era una mera necedad, no criticaba los gustos de su amigo, aunque le intrigaba; por no decir que le daba escalofríos lo certero que podía ser.</p><p>No le interesaba que signo era cada quien, cuando se besaban, cuando se abrazaban después de lo que sentía era una eternidad sin ver a su Kouki, cuando hablaban para ponerse al día o cuando disfrutaban de jugar bajo las sábanas.</p><p>Sus signos "incompatibles" no importaban.</p><p>Tenían sus discusiones, los celos propios del Emperador que aún vivía en el, la falta de confianza propia de Kouki, todas esas cosas que los unían o separaban, no eran para nada algo que ver con la estrella en la que habían nacido.</p><p>Akashi Seijuuro regia sobre su suertes y solo un poco con la de su novio.</p><p>Su signo no le impediría mostrarle su amor, ni el de Kouki corresponderle.</p><p>Kouki era un demonio celoso con cara de ángel, se suponía que Escorpio era pasional y asertivo y bueno; si que lo era a la hora de hacer el amor, pero Kouki tenía un serio problema con su inseguridad y Seijuuro era inseguro con rostro de autoridad, es decir; se suponía que Sagitario era optimista y aventurero, pero sinceramente no se veía con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro en medio de un paraje desconocido viviendo una vida libre... Escalofríos le daba con solo pensarlo.</p><p>Así que habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito, no pensarían; por más que el manicomio del horóscopo como pensaba en su mente el pelirrojo, les diera que hacer o no según sus signos.</p><p>Seijuuro estaba seriamente considerándo devolverle las tijeras en una de sus costillas de una vez por todas porque; vaya, le estaba sacando de sus casillas.</p><p>Si recuerda aquella vez en la que Kouki intento seguir sus concejos según el horóscopo para una cita y de los nervios y el miedo casi acaban en el hospital; ambos con una horrible neumonía.</p><p>¿Que le abría dicho el peliverde a su novio?</p><p>Quien sabe.</p><p>Kouki no quiso decirle ya que se desmayó de la vergüenza y el pobre aún lo hace caba que se lo recuerda.</p><p>Aun así valora las intenciones de quien considera su mejor amigo y; se guardaría como secreto el hecho de que acudió a uno de sus tantos concejos aquella ocasión en la que le dijera:</p><p>
  <b>"Si Sagitario deja ir lo que más ama, nunca volverá a conocer la felicidad"</b>
</p><p>Ver a su Kouki feliz y a su lado, fue la decisión que nunca abría dejado pasar y de la cual no se arrepiente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. MUERTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki lloraba, sostenía su cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras negaba, Seijuuro; con un agarre de hierro, le abrazaba para intentar consolar lo que sabia, era inconsolable.</p><p>Algo que sabía por experiencia propia.</p><p><em>Nuestra relación fue muy especial debido a que si bien</em><em> ambos éramos de</em> <em>apariencia</em> <em>distinta, en el fondo; nuestras metas eran las mismas.</em></p><p>La carta iniciaba de esa manera, puño y letra del  padre de Kouki y este no lo comprendía, pero a la vez si, aún así no lo perdonaba, no lo justificaba.</p><p>
  <em>Puedo afirmar, sin equivocarme, que el amor que nos teníamos fue mil veces superior a todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos antes de conocerla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quise a tu madre y le quiero cada día más, y ese amor fue debido a que aprendí a reconocer sus valores, luego surgió el respeto y la admiración hacia el ser más amable y amoroso que tenía a mi lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La extraño y no puedo entender su ausencia, porque siempre sentí la necesidad de compartir con ella cada momento. En más de 30 años de nuestra relación, le llamaba montones de veces por día desde el trabajo para hacerle llegar cada pensamiento, cada situación.</em>
</p><p>Kouki sabia, siempre supo y lo noto. El amor que se tenían, lo mucho que le amaban e incluso solo un poco de ese amor fue compartido a Seijuuro y este les tomo gran aprecio.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando tú madre fue diagnosticada y después la  aplicación de radioterapia le llevó a preguntarme preocupada: “¿Y ahora como seguimos?”. Mi respuesta fue: “Te prefiero así, a muerta, sigamos”. Sé que siempre este tema fue de tu preocupación, como me lo manifestaste en varias oportunidades, pero no queríamos opacar tu felicidad naciente. Lamento que en realidad ahora, la opaque.  Creo que nunca llegaste a entender que mi amor por ella era superior a todos los contratiempos.</em>
</p><p>Seijuuro sonrió con nostalgia, leyendo la carta mientras acurrucaba así pareja, el sería el soporte vital de su amado, lo juraba.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando niño, nunca estuviste bien. Ni física, ni anímicamente, así que nuestro mayor deseo y preocupación era el que alguien que te amará de verdad estuviera a tu lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora hay alguien a tu lado.</em>
</p><p>Y si, Seijuuro se lo juro en ese momento. Jamás permitirá que algo le sucediera a Kouki, e incluso ni que el mismo lo provocara.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Desde el momento en que supimos que la enfermedad volvió, fueron muchos los malestares, pero seguimos adelante juntos como familia, contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eres nuestra orullosa  suma de nuestros días </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La muerte no es nada, sólo me ha deslizado al cuarto contiguo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo que éramos para cada uno, todavía lo somos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que hijo, no nos extrañes, nunca. Amamos y recuerdanos por lo que fuimos, no por lo que seremos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te amamos, tus padres.</em>
</p><p>Seijuuro vio como Kouki hipaba mientras dormía, aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza, con miedo y dolor.</p><p>Sus padres, uno antes que otro, le habían dejado. Habían muerto. Kouki ya no tenía a nadie más que a si mismo.</p><p>Pero Seijuuro no permitiría tal cosa. Kouki era suyo para amar, para protegerlo y para dedicarle hasta el último aliento de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Era una promesa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. SUERTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suerte... Esa palabra de seis letras que a ojos de un envidioso es la palabra que usaría.</p><p>Es suerte.</p><p>Kouki veía como su novio se esforzaba en la universidad y no solo en ella</p><p>En todo. En su vida diaria, en la empresa y con el; con su relación.</p><p>Y por eso lo amaba.</p><p>Entonces odio escuchar eso de un tipo promedio, porque vaya; quizá Kouki lo era también, quizá también tenía suerte de salir con el "Gran Akashi Seijuuro, el emperador", pero jamás se atrevería a decir que el duro trabajo de Seijuuro era "suerte".</p><p>Lo veía esforzarse estudiando, trabajando en el cuerpo estudiantil de la universidad, se esforzaba entrenado para el equipo y sabía lo hacia en su trabajo de la empresa.</p><p>Seijuuro no tenía suerte, se la ganaba.</p><p>
  <em>—Te digo, malditos ricos y su suerte—</em>
</p><p>—Quiza si te esforzarás más, tu suerte sería otra— respondió por inercia ya molesto</p><p>—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mi esfuerzo?!—</p><p>—¡¿Y tú qué sabes del esfuerzo de Seijuuro?!—</p><p>—Claro, lo defiendes porque te encanta retozar cuando te folla, zorra—</p><p>Y ahí se acabó su buen humor, si es que había tenido uno ese día. Por alguna razón estaba muy sensible, así que no dudó en dar el primer golpe. </p><p>Primero; porque había insultado el duro trabajo de su novio y segundo; porque nadie le denigraria de esa manera por ser su pareja.</p><p>Así que media hora después, se encontraba en la sala de enfermería, en una camilla sosteniendo en una mano, una gasa ensangrentada para cubrir su nariz y en otra la suspención de tres dias.</p><p>—¿Creiste que irte a los golpes era lo mejor para la situación?—</p><p>Kouki gimió de dolor y vergüenza en cuanto escucho la voz de su novio y solo bajo la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, que humillación. Nunca había pasado por algo como eso y el que su novio le viera era aún peor.</p><p>Seijuuro acortó la distancia y tomo con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de su pareja, levantándolo para poder ver su mirada castaña, esa que brillaba con solo verle.</p><p>—No necesitas defenderme Kouki— aunque en el fondo bullera de felicidad —Mira nada más como dejaron tu rostro, voy a matarlos—</p><p>O si; y Kouki sabia que barreria con el tipo, así que era mejor calmar la sed de sangre del emperador o rodarian cabezas.</p><p>—N-No es necesario Sei, es solo un golpe, pequeño sin importancia, yo lo dejé peor—</p><p>Le tomo de la mano evitando que saliera de la enfermería; porque tenía la intención, para evitar que se fuera.</p><p>Entonces Seijuuro pareció reaccionar, su rostro se coloreo como pocas veces y; volteando con lentitud encaro a su novio.</p><p>—¿Me llamaste Sei?—</p><p>Esta vez fue turno de Kouki de sonrojarse hasta las orejas, lo había dicho por inercia.</p><p>Boqueo avergonzado, sin saber bien que palabras utiliza ya que a pesar de llevar casi un año juntos a penas había logrado quitarle la muletilla a su nombre.</p><p>—Hoy es mi día de suerte...—</p><p>Seijuuro ignorante de cual había sido el motivo de la pelea de su novio y el; próximamente sin cabeza estudiante desconocido, vio intrigado como solo se llevaba una mano a la frente y la golpeaba con ella mientras se reía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHOQUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro se entretenía con los pequeños pezones de su novio, este gemia intentando acallar los adorables; a sus oídos gemidos y no por ello menos excitantes.</p><p>Usaba la lengua moviéndola con maestría por el pequeño botón, los dientes cuando halaba de el sin causarle dolor, solo placer.</p><p>Ambos estaban medios ebrios, pero Seijuuro tenía más aguante.</p><p>Volvió a los labios de su novio, mientras que hábilmente lo dejaba sin pantalones y voltenadolo con fuerza apoyándolo en el sillón de a saber que aula de la universidad,  comenzó a embestir entre las suaves nalgas mientras lamía y mordía un sin fin de veces, dejando su marca ente la piel acanelada.</p><p>Pero ¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación? Y ¿Donde estaban?</p><p>Bueno... <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>El bullicio se escuchaba sin parar, eso a Seijuuro le importaba absolutamente nada, pero sabía que a su novio le encantaban esas fechas. Los arreglos navideños, las luces rutilantes, no mucho el frío, pero si las chimeneas y estar abrazados tomando algo de chocolate; quizá esa sería una buena opción para pasar su tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no. Todo porque a cierto rubio al que le auguraba una cruel venganza abrió la boca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una fiesta de universitaria. Si bien no estaba ni por asomo en los mismos cursos, valiéndose de su popularidad y de los ojos castaños de su novio, logro que le permitieran; obviamente gracias a él, hacer una gran fiesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que ahí estaba, mortalmente aburrido viendo como este iba de aquí allá feliz decorando la cafetería. Bueno, ver su sonrisa siempre sería de alegría así que se calmó un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para cuándo lo noto, ya estaba ayudando y tiempo indeterminado más tarde la música ya resonaba, el alcohol iba en ascenso y paso lo que tenía que pasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un idiota, de esos que se proclamaban los mejores pero no valían ni la mugre de sus zapatos, o quizá era el alcohol en su sistema lo que hablaba, pero lo que vio le hizo sacar la bestia; literal y </em>
  <em>figurativamente</em>
  <em> hablando, cuando vio lo que ese... Plebeyo le hizo a su novio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kouki llevaba pocos tragos, no quería que enfermara del estómago o terminara al punto que el novio de </em>
  <em>Shintaro</em>
  <em>, ambos en el baño mientras el pelinegro escupía hasta la conciencia, aunque no sabía si tenía.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba hablando con un trio de superiores que se le habían acercado, los escaneo y cuando notó nada mal intencionado, los dejo pasar, entonces llegó el cadáver; es decir el idiota a leguas más ebrio que Kazunari y eso era decir mucho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kouki giro </em>
  <em>despidiendose</em>
  <em>; normal, unos cuantos pasos y ese tipo, mareado y sin notar nada a su alrededor lo chocó y casi tiro al suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casi; y bueno, si... se notó. Cuando todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio y se quedaron estáticos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No era un secreto que ambos salían, era claro ya que Seijuuro solía poner en su lugar, inadvertidamente para su novio, a todo aquel que le mirara mal o intentará verle con ojos coquetos, así que los cercanos a Kouki en ese momento, a pesar de la música alta, de las luces y el algarabío, casi rezaba por el pobre diablo.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>El tipo, le tocaba de su trasero, </em>
  <em>acunandolo</em>
  <em> y apegandolo a su cuerpo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kouki estaba en shock, es decir; sabía de los celos de su novio y la incomodidad del acto. Y entonces el problema escaló.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Que lindo... Espécimen tenemos aqui— le dijo al oído, supone para que lo escuchará, pero eso solo hizo que todos a su alrededor dieran dos pasos más hacia atrás —¿No quieres pasar una gran noche con...migo?—</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la situación escaló... Mucho, mucho más...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya que el tipo quiso besarlo, a pesar de que Kouki se negaba y varios chicos y chicas ya intervenían, querían seguir con la fiesta y que el emperador asesinara a alguien lo acabaría.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces Kouki se sintió libre y el tipo estaba en el suelo. Seijuuro se había movido con una rapidez digna de Aomine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras Kouki era llevado en una dirección indeterminada, y el grupo de gente </em>
  <em>auxiliaba</em>
  <em> al desmayado, rogando porque apareciera el próximo semestre vivo, no fuera a ser que se reportará desaparecido o muerto, ya sabrían quien era el culpable y eso no lo querían ni saber para nada, que miedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así, volvía a la mente a la situación inicial, bueno que Kouki estaba encantado, pero eso no quería decir que </em>
  <em>condonara</em>
  <em> las acciones es cavernícolas de su novio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seijuuro alegraría al día siguiente a los grados de alcohol, pero en esos momentos solo lo disfrutaría. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—S-Sei... Ahhh... A-Aqui alguien... Puede vernos—</p><p>Seijuuro no dejaba de mover un par de dedos en el interior de su novio, y este aunque se negaba con palabras, movía sus caderas en busca de más... A quien engañaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Que vean... Lo que no les pertenece y solo podrán desear—<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Ahhh! Se-Sei... Sei... —<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro levantó una de las piernas de su novio subiendola a la mesa o lo que fuera en lo que se estaba apoyando, alineando su erección dispuesto a hacerle ver las estrellas, entro con fuerza de un solo movimiento, tomandolo por debajo de los hombros, apegandolo su torso con la espalda húmeda de sudor.<br/><br/></p><p>—Dime a quien le perteneces— Susurro guturalemente en su oído, sin dejar de embestir, con fuerza, errático, en busca de placer propio y de su pareja.<br/><br/></p><p>—T-Tuyo... Tu-Tuyo... —<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki no sabía ni su nombre, solo disfrutaba la fuerza y ferocidad, sin pensar ya en donde estaban, ni sus sonidos lascivos, ni el hecho de que no usaban protección.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Ahhhh! No pares Sei—<br/><br/></p><p>Y el pelirrojo no lo hizo, tumbó a Kouki en lo que si era una mesa, tomándole con fuerza de las caderas, viendo como su pene desaparecía en ese cálido y apretado lugar, una de sus manos tomo vuelo y Kouki no pudo evitar ver las estrellas tras sus párpados cuando el sonido y el escozor del impacto alimento sus sentidos.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Eres mío!— rugió<br/><br/></p><p>No pudo soportarlo más, Seijuuro embistió con fuerza un par de veces y termino dentro de su castaño, jadeando, sudado y satisfecho, entonces se recriminó pensando en el placer de su novio pero casi siente su erección volver la vida cuando notó el hecho de que su candente novio había terminado al momento de estrellar su manos en la piel de sus preciosas nalgas.<br/><br/></p><p>Mordió sus labios, quería más , pero esa no era una buena posición para Kouki y ni el lugar.<br/><br/></p><p>Salió de su interior mientras veía como el más bajo intentaba regularizar la respiración buscando su mirada.<br/><br/></p><p>—Te amo Kouki— le dijo<br/><br/></p><p>Y bueno el tipo con el que Kouki chocará si que apareció en un callejón. Gracias a Dios; o la misericordia del emperador,vivo.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. NIEVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un lobo corría con velocidad por la nieve, era feliz como nunca antes.</p><p>Había logrado huir con éxito de un par de cazadores, a quien le viera seguro se reiría de semejante vista.</p><p>El lobo era pequeño para el estándar, de pelo castaño y poblado, perfecto para la nieve y el frío.</p><p>Sin embargo este lobo era diferente. En sus pupilas habitaba la conciencia de algo más.</p><p>Un ser que; si se lo proponía podía lograr ser aterrador.<br/><br/></p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>Seijuuro vivía cerca del linde del bosque, en una cabaña apartada. Solían decir que era un monstruo pero la verdad es que consideraba al resto de los ciudadanos del pueblo como molestos, hipócritas y avariciosos, como el grupo de mujeres que competían; sin que el lo supiera, según ellas claro, para terminar con su soltería.<br/><br/></p><p>Tetsuya y los pocos que consideraba casi familia le visitaban cada que sus agendas se los permitían.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces sucedió.<br/><br/></p><p>Una noche cuando la nieve ya era una gruesa capa en el suelo y el se encontrará revisando uno de los tantos papeles de la pequeña empresa que llevaba en el pueblo, lo escucho.</p><p>Un quejido.<br/><br/></p><p>Los animales heridos solían visitar su puerta, así que solo debía llamar al capataz y este se hacía cargo, pero por alguna razón está vez no sucedió así.<br/><br/></p><p>Una curiosidad nunca antes sentida le invadió y algo le dijo que debía ver personalmente.<br/><br/></p><p>Fue en dirección del sonido, que se escuchaba a penas en un; suponiendo, intento de acallar.</p><p>Abrió la puerta que daba al patio posterior, ese que daba a los enormes pinos escarchados en blanco.<br/><br/></p><p>Visualizo con asombro un lobo, no temió por alguna razón, vio como avanzaba con dificultad, caía y se levantaba, entonces pensó que si debía llamar a alguien, no fuera que; este estando herido y desorientado, pensara en atacar, después de todo era un lobo salvaje.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero en cuanto una de las nubes se movió y la luz de la luna dio de lleno contra el animal, la magia sucedió.</p><p>Una ventisca de nieve blanca lo cubrio todo, un resplandor rojizo y después, a pocos metros, se encontraba un pequeño de no más de 12 años, con una herida en un costado que sangraba terriblemente, un par de orejitas del mismo color de su cabello, castaño.</p><p>Camino unos cuatro pasos más y cayó a la fría nieve inconciente.<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro no lo pensó dos veces, corrió a su rescate quitándose el abrigo, llegó donde el pequeño y lo acunó. </p><p>Luego repasaria lo visto, quizá era el cansancio o ya se había abandonado a la locura... </p><p>Pero el pequeño que yacía entre sus brazos mientras corría a su hogar, el calor, la respiración y la sangre, le decían que estaba más vivo que nunca.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>        </p><p>Kouki gruñó, sentía el calor rodear cada terminación de su cuerpo, se hizo uno aún más entre las sábanas y gimió de gusto.</p><p>Entonces salto de entre la bruma y el confort, cubriendo su desnuda piel mientras aguzaba su oído en busca de algún nuevo ataque.<br/><br/></p><p>Maldijo el momento en que bajo la guardia y el cazador le dio de lleno con esa flecha. <br/><br/></p><p>Se mareo por la pérdida de sangre y casi cayó al suelo, pero un par de tibias manos le sostuvieron.</p><p>Comenzó a temblar aterrado, era justo de lo que había huido, de aquellos que cazaban a los pocos que quedaban de su especie. <br/><br/></p><p>No quería rendirse y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, su cola se enredo en una de sus piernas y sus orejas bajaron signo de su derrota. A saber qué clase de tortura y aberración sería sometido antes de rendirse a la muerte.</p><p>—No temas... No te haré daño. Estás herido aún, no te levantes de la cama, levanta la mirada—</p><p>La voz suave pero autoritaria lo aturdido por un segundo, su corazón latió como loco y sin evitarlo más, le vio.</p><p>Era como el fuego en el invierno. Su cabello, su mirada, su calor.</p><p>Ladeó el rostro asorado, impactado ante la vista, curioso como siempre levantó la mano casi tocando el rostro de alabastro. </p><p>Pero el miedo le detuvo.</p><p>Seijuuro también era un lio temeroso pero no lo demostraba, quería, ansiaba saber más del pequeño, de lo que fuera que fuese.</p><p>Pero era obvio que temía de el, de todo a su alrededor. Lo recostó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, tan dulce y tierno. Se reprendió por su pensamiento así que se alejó un poco, con lo que no contó fue que el chiquillo se aferrado de su brazo, asustado y con un sinfín de pensamientos rondando su mente.</p><p>—Grrr... Grrr-Gra... Gracias—</p><p>Casi muere y va al cielo con semejante forma de hablar, asintio y le llevó una de sus pillamas, sería difícil vestirme con... Esa extremidad en su espalda baja. Sus orejas le causaban un insano deseo de morderlas pero se contuvo... Nuevamente.</p><p>—¿Que eres?— hablo sin pensar.</p><p>Kouki sabia debía irse, debía dejar de querer aferrarse al pelirrojo, de querer sentir su calor, pero algo en su interior le dijo que estaba a salvo.</p><p>—Un... grrr-Hijo de la Luna—</p><p>Bueno... Eso no respondía sus dudas, pero algo si sabía.</p><p>Jamás lo dejaría marchar.</p><p>Y Kouki... Bueno Kouki había caído en cuenta que ese calor, que esa añoranza, provenían del hecho que había encontrado a la otra mitad de su luna.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. COCINAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki no era un as en la cocina.<br/>Seijuuro tampoco, aunque al menos se defendían.</p><p>Pero en definitiva, dejar que el grupo de tontos a los que llamaban amigos a cargo de lo que se suponía sería la cena era por completo un error monumental.</p><p>Habían excluido obviamente al par de chicas que siempre los acompañaban, las querían mucho pero no querían una visita a cuidados intensivos.</p><p>—¿Entonces quien me va a explicar que se supone que es esa masa extraña que cuelga del techo? —</p><p>Seijuuro estaba con ambos brazos en su cintura, mientras que el castaño intentaba pasar entre el desastre que había en el piso de su departamento, al menos; pensaba Kagami, no era su cocina, este se había salvado debido a la gripe que aún lo aquejaba, pero no le quitaba importancia a la parte de su regaño ya que se suponía debía vigilarlos.</p><p>—En mi defensa solo los descuide unos minutos en lo que iba al baño— respondió el tigre de Seirin</p><p>—Kagami-kun debió aguantarse, ahora se quedara sin cena— le respondió Kuroko, haciendo un extraño movimiento de cejas que solo hizo que el enorme chico se sonrojara como semáforo y se encogiera en su lugar.</p><p>—No me interesa quien inició que, quiero este lugar impecable para cuando llegue la verdadera cena— termino por decir el emperador, por algo había previsto que algo no tan bueno pasaria con todos ellos reunido en el mismo lugar.</p><p>—¿Que rayos es eso que cuelga de esa cacerola? Sei... Eso... S-Se mueve—</p><p>Akashi no quiso quedarse a averiguar qué era el extraño movimiento viscoso que ambos veían, Kouki tragó saliva y se despidió de sus amigos, no les importo siquiera el grito para nada masculino de Kagami cuando al parecer; por pedido de Kuroko, investigó lo que habían visto.</p><p>No; en definitiva no quería saber de qué se trataba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. MASCOTAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro no odiaba a los perros, es decir; su absoluta autoridad y poderío obligarían a cualquier; mascota a obedecer.</p><p>Entonces ¡¿Porque la maldita bola de pelos que tenía por mascota su muy amado novio le veía como si fuera pelusa atorada en su garganta?!</p><p>Esa condenada... Cosa, siempre se paseaba por su regazo cuando intentaba manosear, es decir, apreciar la belleza de su Kouki.</p><p>El gato; Berry, como su novio le había llamado, llegó una normal tarde de abril.<br/>Se suponía que sería solo temporal, pero Kouki había quedado prendado del gatito este, usando sus dotes... Chantajistas, se quedó cómodamente en una orilla de la cama a dormir.</p><p>De pasar a <em>Solo una noche</em> le había dicho, termino en <em>Se siente solo, déjalo ahí</em> y ese ahí era o; encima de su cabeza o de su vientre y muévete, no cómo va a ser; maldito animal le enterraba las uñas de las patas.</p><p>—Escuchame bien Berry, Kouki es mio, entendiste; mío, y por más que quieras sacarme los ojos... No lo lograrás—</p><p>El gato no parpadeo, solo se quedó ahí viendole como si fuera nada, bajo la cabeza, levantó una pata y comenzó a lamerla sin atisbo de reacción alguna.</p><p>—Hijo de...—</p><p>—Sei... Vamos a dormir, anda es tarde—</p><p>Seijuuro no dudó en caminar con rapidez a la recámara de ambos, el maldito gato les pisaba los talones, pero se desvió a donde Kouki le había llenado el cuenco de alimento; del especial para estómagos sensibles que le consiguió cuando no dejaba de vomitar el otro, por demás mimado el mínino.</p><p>Entonces aprovecho para cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, porque ese engendro del diablo era muy capaz de empujar la puerta con tal de meterse entre medio de ambos.</p><p>Así que cuando estuvieron muy juntos en la cama, aprovecho para comenzar a hablarle de esa manera dulce que lo hacia estremecer, besando cada parte de su tersa piel expuesta, saboreando, mordisqueando, hasta tenerle justo donde quería; bajo el, entre sus piernas, sonrojado, sudoroso y con los ojos tan deseosos y nublados por el placer.</p><p>—S-Sei... Por favor—</p><p>Y como negarse a tan sutil demanda, la ropa comenzó a perderse por ahí, besándolo más audaz y lleno de lujuria, la ropa interior desaparecio y; con cuidado fue adentrándose en el interior que le hacía enloquecer.</p><p>—¡Sei!—</p><p>Seijuuro estaba en éxtasis, embistiendo... Pero algo no andaba bien ...</p><p>—¡Seijuuro detente! ¡Berry nos está viendo! Es... Es vergonzoso—</p><p>Maldito gato hijo de Satanás ¿Por donde había entrado a la habitación? ¿Cómo se atrevía?</p><p>Seijuuro se incorporó queriendo matar a la mascota de su novio, pero este lo detuvo.</p><p>Se veía lindo, sexy... Tan comestible. Kouki le beso para tranquilizarlo, acarició su rostro y se acercó a su oído.</p><p>—Si me das unos minutos, no te vas a arrepentir...—</p><p>Los ojos de Seijuuro cambiaron, ambos muy de acuerdo con su dulce novio.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente cuando el emperador abrió los ojos, pensó que no estaba mal soportar al gato, siempre y cuando esa clase de noches se repitieran.</p><p>Había ganado un raund.</p><p>Lo que no sabía el emperador era que en venganza el buen Berry había vomitado sus caros zapatos que usaba para ir al trabajo.</p><p>Berry 1, Seijuuro... Bueno, al menos tuvo un buen sexo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ELEGANTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadie había podido creerlo. E incluso pensaron que antes caía un meteoro, Oha Asa renunciaba a eso.</p><p>¿Y que era eso?</p><p>Pues la boda por todo lo alto de Midorima y Takao; ahora Midorima Kazunari.</p><p>El halcón estaba más que loco cuando le pidieron matrimonio, tanto que casi acudió a un psiquiatra a preguntar si no había enloquecido.</p><p>Todos estaban en finos y elegantes trajes, disfrutando de la velada de la pareja.</p><p>No todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas ya que los padres de Kazunari se habían negado tajantemente a la unión, a pesar de que ese en broma les dijera que su vida estaba solucionada ya que su Shin-chan se caía de bueno, y no solo en lo guapo si no en el ámbito económico.</p><p>Pero eso no les importó, solo no querían que su hijo fuera... Diferente.</p><p>Al menos el pelinegro se veían radiante por ser ya oficialmente esposo de Shintaro, ahora sí ninguna <em>mujerzuela</em> como solía decir cuando estaba ebrio, se lo quitaría.</p><p>Akashi admiraba la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de su amado, como reía y hablaba con sus amigos.</p><p>El traje negro le sentaba de maravilla, camisa rojo sangre en combinación con su propia indumentaria. Ambos habían cordinado su vestir en sugerencia de Kise y no pudo negarse a los ojos suplicantes de su castaño no había sido más elección, puesto que se veía arrebatadoramente guapo.</p><p>—Me permites está pieza— le dijo al oído cuando la música del baile comenzó a sonar</p><p>Kouki se sonrojo pero le dio la mano en aceptación.</p><p>Kise admiraba su obra al ver a la pareja tan elegante y aunque no opacaban a los novios, se veían impactantes.</p><p>Ya estaba deseando instruirlos en sus trajes de boda ... Cuando por fin lo <em>anunciaran</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. PRIMERA VEZ (SEGUNDA PARTE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo comenzó con una cita normal, de esas pocas a las cuales podían escaparse.</p>
<p>Ya un año casi de haber podido dejar los miedos e inseguridades, de luchar contra los obstáculos para poder estar juntos.</p>
<p>Decidieron quedarse en el piso del departamento que ambos compartían, viendo películas y tomando chocolate tibio, entonces abrazados, entrelazados de las manos fue que sucedió.</p>
<p>Seijuuro no soporto ver el rostro arrebolado de Kouki, ese sonrojo naciente por el tibio calor de estar abrazados.</p>
<p>Kouki veía los ojos rojos refulgir de una manera que no conocía, pero que deseaba ver más.</p>
<p>Fue un beso y ni pudieron parar.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/>Ambos eran inexpertos, se gustaban, se amaban y claro que se atraían sexualmente.</p>
<p>Seijuuro había <em>estudiado</em> para la ocasión. No quería ser un idiota que lastimara a su pareja.</p>
<p>Kouki tampoco se había quedado atrás pero moría de la vergüenza debido a la poca seguridad que sentía sobre su cuerpo, sobre si  era o no atractivo a los ojos de su novio.</p>
<p>Ambos estaban frente a frente, tomados de las manos. Kouki evitaba la intensa mirada rojiza, ambos completamente desnudos.</p>
<p>—Kouki... Mírame... Vamos—</p>
<p>Kouki negó, asustado, avergonzado.</p>
<p>—¿A caso no te gustó? ¿No te atraigo?—</p>
<p>Al momento Kouki le vio y no directamente a los ojos, su rostro se coloreo nuevamente y negó cerrandolos.</p>
<p>Seijuuro río por las acciones de su novio y sin poder evitarlo le acorraló entre la cama y su cuerpo, besándolo sin restricción. Tomo la mano del castaño y la llevo a su muy despierta entre pierna.</p>
<p>—Esto es lo que provocas en mi, tan solo con una mirada—</p>
<p>Kouki gimió volviendo la mirada, sus ojos cristalinos, agitado, excitado.</p>
<p>—Es que pienso...—</p>
<p>—Si estás pensando no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo—</p>
<p>Seijuuro le volvió a besar, sintiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo tenso de su novio se relajaba entre sus brazos, como este le rodeaba con sus manos, moviéndose ligeramente para rozarse contra el suyo.</p>
<p>La falta de oxígeno los separó, pero solo lo suficiente para verse nuevamente a los ojos, Kouki exploró cuanto pudo de la piel blanca frente a él, beso y acarició, deleitándose con la mirada carmín llena de deseo.</p>
<p>Ambos riendo cuando no encontraron con rapidez el lubricante y secretamente Kouki por eo obvio nerviosismo de su novio, Seijuuro preparo con cuidado y tranquilidad el cálido lugar donde entraría, revisando el rostro de Kouki para saber si le causaba dolor o incomodidad, encontrándose con el gesto erótico de el más puro placer que lo llevaba cada vez más al borde.</p>
<p>El calor subía en cada beso, en cada caricia. Explorando sus necesidades con tranquilidad y cuando por fin sintieron ambos el dulce éxtasis del orgasmo, ambos se sonreían mutuamente, felices de haber probado una nueva experiencia, asegurando que el amor no se acabaría y por supuesto, que iban a repetir.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. BEBES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran hermosos, unas bolitas de pelos tiernas.</p><p>Seijuuro no perdonaba a la madre, claro está. Pero sus bebés podían ser entrenados para no convertirse en los engendros de Satanás que sabía, Berry podría crear.</p><p>—¿A qué son lindos Sei?—</p><p>—No se suponía que Berry estaba esterilizada—</p><p>Kouki solo hizo un gesto de negación con los hombros, no lo recordaba.</p><p>Berry había llegado un día más tarde de lo usual al departamento y una semana después había más bolas de pelo de lo usual en las pantuflas de Seijuuro.</p><p>Un mes después el veterinario les había dicho que serían la pareja más feliz con un trio de gatitos mas en su familia.</p><p>Berry estaba esperando bebés. La gata puso; según Seijuuro, cara de consternación y después de malevolencia.</p><p>Bebés para molestar al emperador. Eso había dicho que pensaba la gata.</p><p>Kouki claramente le dijo que por fin había enloquecido y que dejara a la pobre gata embarazada en paz.</p><p>Y bueno, ahora ahí tenían a los bebés. Lo más molesto era que los gatos eran; estaba seguro, hijos del gato del vecino. El color los delataba.</p><p>Lo que más risa le causó a Kouki e indignación al pelirrojo, fue que el tipo lejos de hacerse responsable de alguna forma, solo atino a decirle a Seijuuro en la cara, algo que casi le provocó la muerte de no ser por que Kouki le saco casi a rastras del pasillo.</p><p>—Voy a matarlo...—</p><p>—Vamos Sei, no ha sido para tanto—</p><p>Y es que el tipo no tenia consideración por su vida.</p><p>
  <em>—Vaya, que mal. Yo también quiero embarazar a cierto... Gatito—</em>
</p><p>El tipo solo le vio de arriba a abajo, le guiño un ojo y entro de nuevo a su departamento. ¿Que diablos? Kouki ya tenía dueño.</p><p>—Voy a poner en adopción a los bebés Sei, tendrán buenas familias—</p><p>—Por mi que se lleven a Berry también—</p><p>—¡Seijuuro!—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ANGELES/DEMONIOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listo.</p><p>Por fin lo habían hecho. Había logrado que le echarán del infierno.</p><p>¿Que tan mal demonio debió ser que fue lanzado a la tierra cual basura?</p><p>Pues simplemente ser el. Furihata Kouki.</p><p>Pero es que no entendía. A Kouki le gustaba la sensación del sol en su rostro; usualmente los demonios lo odiaban. A Kouki le gustaba el aroma de las flores por las mañanas; a los demás demonios les provocaban náuseas. Kouki no había desarrollado y al parecer no lo haría; el par de cuernos naturales que los de su especie portaban con orgullo en la frente, al menos tenía cola y alas, que gracias a Dios... O al Diablo; ya no sabía a quien rezarle, si tenía.</p><p>Entonces Kouki con temor, sin entender, sin manejar bien la naturaleza humana, vivió entre ellos.</p><p>        </p><p>Akashi Seijuuro era el Ángel, entre los ángeles. No había querubín que no se postrarse a sus pies, los cupidos huían en su presencia, casi era adorado como a Dios... Y fue esa la razón de su destierro.</p><p>
  <em>"Tu alma es buena, de buen corazón. Pero una parte de ti se ha corrompido. No sabes lo que es la gentileza ni el amor. Irás a la tierra y aprenderás de aquel a quien desprecias"</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Es una orden— murmuró molesto el pelirrojo mientras caminaba con aires de grandeza. —¿Quien se cree que es? Cierto... ¡Es Dios!—</p><p>Vestido en un traje blanco que casi lastimaba los ojos de quien lo observaba, con una hoja que parecía de oro donde se suponia estaba la dirección de quién aprendería a amar.</p><p>Patrañas, Akashi Seijuuro era un dador de amor naturalmente, nadie le enseñaba como debían amarle. El era perfecto, sin fallas.</p><p>Lamentablemente Dios no lo veía de esa manera.</p><p>Así que ahí estaba, frente a un edificio de departamentos que podría pasar a mejor vida con una bendición y una bola de demolición, de preferencia la bola de demolición.</p><p>De pronto su vista se nublo y; antes de caer vio un par de alas negras de demonio.</p><p>¡¿Cómo no pudo haberlo previsto?! ¿Cómo es que no lo sintió?</p><p>Cuando despertó lo que vio casi le hace querer pensar que estaba equivocado, pero eso era imposible ya que Seijuuro nunca se equivocaba.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí demonio del infierno?—</p><p>—Emmm... A-Aqui... Vi-Vivo, ya sabes... Esta es mi casa—</p><p>Kouki quería ahogarse en su propia sangre, saliva o líquido necesario para morir. Si pudiera claro.</p><p>Encontrarse con un ángel del calibre del pelirrojo en su sala era casi la muerte.</p><p>Pero algo en su corazón, o en la mirada de soledad que le noto le impidió abandonarlo a su suerte.</p><p>Seijuuro por el contrario no cabía en el asombro del demonio castaño frente a él. <br/>Naturalmente los humanos no podían ver sus alas, cuernos o aureloas, pero si podían sentir sus presencias.</p><p>Kouki no tenía una. No una demoníaca al menos. Tampoco una angelical y mucho menos una normal humana. Era raro. Diferente. Era... Único.</p><p>Kouki no entendía como un ángel que parecía y afirmaba sin preguntarlo era uno fuerte,<br/>quizá un arcángel o muy cercano a Dios, no se sabía los rangos ni le interesaban; estaba en la tierra, solo. Y con su dirección en mano.</p><p>—¿Vienes a matarme? N-No he echo nado malo, no he dañado a nadie, no es justo que me maten. Llevo años viviendo entre los humanos y no he causado un alboroto, ¿Porque ahora?—</p><p>Seijuuro quizá llenarse de cólera. Pero no pudo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si el chico frente a él destilaba un aroma a sol y a rosas. A bondad y amor.</p><p>Casi; y no iba a hacer comparaciones engreídas, casi; se sentía cómo Dios.</p><p>La bondad y el amor que brillaba a su alrededor no eran compatibles con los demonios.</p><p>Entonces olió el azufre. La maldad que se acercaba. Huestes del infierno dispuestas a matar y comer almas.</p><p>Kouki salto de su lugar y atrapó algo en el aire y casi Seijuuro quiso darse un tiro por semejante... Estupidez.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Berry! Te he dicho miles de veces que no asustes a los invitados—</p><p> </p><p>La dichosa... Hueste, no era más saque un gato... Uno demoníaco al parecer.</p><p> </p><p>—No pude abandonarlo a su suerte. Los demás lo m-matarian, era mi única amiga así que... Solo no pude dejarlo ¡Pero te prometo que solo come ratones y a veces asusta al vecino del piso 8, ese hombre si de-debería ir al infierno—</p><p> </p><p>Kouki no lo comprendió, y si no fuera porque Berry le metía las garras en la piel abría jurado que lo que veía era una alucinación por culpa de la comida que le diera la novia de su Senpai de la Editorial en la que trabajaba. Aída era un as en su trabajo, pero  a la hora de cocinar... Dejaba mucho que desear.</p><p>Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió que el pelirrojo no era tan malo como aparentaba, es decir era un ángel pero sí que parecía demonio.</p><p>Bueno ya no tanto, pues este había reído con una ligereza envidiable que le hicieron ver extremadamente guapo. </p><p>Seijuuro por su parte lo entendió todo. Dios le había mostrado el amor en la persona menos esperada y estaba seguro que ya no podría dejarle.</p><p>Seijuuro no quería volver al cielo si significaba filas y filas de ángeles cortados por la misma tijera.</p><p>La suya claro.</p><p>El punto era que Kouki era un enigma, uno de sonrisa y aura bella a la que pensaba explorar hasta el final de sus días.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ESPALDA (PRIMERA VEZ, 3RA PARTE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki abrió los ojos, su cuerpo dolía en lugares que no sabía que podían doler.</p><p>Pero no era un dolor molesto, era un dolor... Agradable.</p><p>Se giró acomodándose de lado, sintiendo el fuerte pecho de su novio y su rostro se sonrojo.</p><p>Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, recordando todo lo indecente que había sido la noche anterior.</p><p>Recordó el tacto, los besos, las caricias y la sensación de plenitud después del orgasmo.</p><p>Kouki se sentía... Completo.</p><p>        </p><p>Cuando Seijuuro sintió los movimientos de su novio quiso morir de ternura. Y después de dolor.</p><p>No sé lo diría porque sabía que Kouki; uno, se daría cuenta y dos, querría irse al otro extremo del planeta por la vergüenza.</p><p>Pero como rayos le había dejado lo que estaba seguro eran sendas marcas en su espalda.</p><p>El 99% de si mismo estaba satisfecho y orgulloso de que de esa manera descargase su placer, de que de esa forma le hiciera saber lo bien que se sintio la noche pasada pese a ser su primera vez.</p><p>El otro 1% le decía que quizá era un engaño y en realidad era de dolor.</p><p>Claramente pateo a ese 1%, ya que Kouki no dejo en ningún momento de gemir sensualmente, de moverse a compás de sus movimientos. Kouki se veía tan extaciado en sus recuerdos, tan sexy que no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo, llamando la atención de su tembloroso novio.</p><p>—¿Sei?—</p><p>Seijuuro se movió magistralmente, quedando arriba de su castaño, moviendo su cadera para mostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba la posibilidad de hundirse nuevamente en su interior.</p><p>—Creo que has creado un monstruo—</p><p>Kouki se mordió el labio, sus mejillas rojas y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.</p><p>Abrió más las piernas haciendo una obvia invitación.</p><p>—Entonces... Creo que debo calmar a ese monstruo—</p><p>Seijuuro ni se inmutó. Si el plato era servido ¿Quien era el para no comer?</p><p>        </p><p>Kouki salía de la ducha ya muy tarde esa mañana, habían decidido salir a comer dado que ninguno tenía ganas de hacer algo en la cocina, grito y fue a donde su novio se encontraba, avergonzado hasta la médula.</p><p>—¡Por dios! ¿Que le a pasado a tu espalda? Parece que un gato te uso de... Ohhhh...—</p><p>Seijuuro no pudo evitar reír cuando por fin logro ponerse la camisa, su pobre novio parecía a punto de salirsele el alma del cuerpo.</p><p>—No te preocupes Kouki, en cualquier momento con gusto me puedes usar para afiliarte las uñas si me das otra noche como la de  anoche o como hoy en la mañana—</p><p>Y bueno... El emperador se quedó sin esa clase de noches por una semana.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. BESO INTENSO (PRIMERA PARTE, PRIMERA VEZ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La película estaba lista, el chocolate tibio y unos cuantos bombones también.</p><p>Kouki estaba abrazado a su torso, ambos enredados en el sofá muy cómodos.</p><p>Seijuuro sentía el corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaba seguro que no le temía a nada, bueno quizá a que Kouki lo dejara o le pasara algo fuera de su alcance.</p><p>Pero es ese momento Kouki estaba bien y también estaba seguro de que lo amaba con toda su alma. Entonces ¿Que le sucedía?</p><p>Kouki se levantó de su lugar al sentir como su novio se ponía tenso con cada segundo que pasaba, así que usando las palmas de sus manos, las puso en las mejillas de su novio.</p><p>—¿Que te sucede Sei? Estás muy raro—</p><p>Seijuuro volvió a la realidad en cuanto vio a su novio tan cerca. Su Kouki le veía con esos ojos tan hermosos, llenos de una alegría que nunca entendería.</p><p>Ambos a penas tenían noción del sabor de sus cuerpos, del placer. Pero aún lo suficientemente; al menos Seijuuro, caballeroso como para no presionar a Kouki.</p><p>Kouki lo sabia, entendía que su novio no quisiera presionar. Pero el también era un chico. Un chico que deseaba esa conexión íntima con su pareja y estaba seguro que si no daba el siguiente paso, Seijuuro esperaría, y el no quería esperar más.</p><p>Sonrió, se levantó con cuidado dejando caer la suave manta que le cubrió y; con cuidado de no lastimarlo de alguna manera; porque les había pasado antes, se subió encima de su novio.</p><p>—Quiero que me beses— le dijo</p><p>—Eso puedo hacerlo—</p><p>Le respondió y lo hizo. Fue un beso calmado, sin prisa, pero Kouki quería más. Y lo obtuvo.</p><p>Se aferró a los hombros del pelirrojo, ejerciendo presión en sus labios, con cada movimiento de sus bocas encendia ese calorcillo tan codiciado en su cuerpo. <br/>Sus lenguas cálidas se movían con maestría rozandose, sintiendo ambos su sabor, cada rincón de sus bocas.</p><p>El ambiente se eléctrizo, los brazos del Emperador bien aferrados a la cadera de su novio, una de sus manos subió por su espalda, apretando más hacia su pecho, colando la otra bajo la piel.</p><p>Mordió el labio del castaño, obteniendo un lindo gemido de este. Estaba en una zona peligrosa, una en la que no sabía si podría; o querría, detenerse.</p><p>Se separó uniendo sus frentes, ambos jadeando, sonrojados y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>—Kouki...—</p><p>Este no dijo nada, solo sonrió y asintió.</p><p>Después de ese beso... Lo quería todo.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. CUMPLEAÑOS DE AKASHI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se aproximaba en pocos días la fiesta de su querido novio.</p><p>La comida correría por cuenta de Kagami, es decir; la preparación, bebidas y decoración ayudado de Kuroko y vaya había sido un problema porque el peliceleste insistia en que se dieran malteadas de vainilla.</p><p>El lugar seria; gracias a algún dios benevolente, dijo después Kagami, en su propia casa, ya que el pelirrojo  estaba arto de el tiradero que le dejaban en su departamento. La ultima fiesta que se realizase ahí acabo con varias cosas asquerosas en el piso y ni que decir del desastre del inodoro.<br/><br/></p><p>Algo que el tigre nunca sabría era que había sido culpa suya, que vergüenza.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces el gran día llego. <br/><br/></p><p>        </p><p><br/>Kouki estaba estresado.</p><p>No; lo que le sigue. Enloquecía.</p><p>La fiesta sorpresa de su novio debía ser perfecta. Ahora entendía su necesidad por mandar y ordenar, por ser obedecido y que todo fuera <em>absolutamente</em> perfecto.</p><p>Kagami, Kuroko y Kise; que era el más entusiasta por cierto, eran buenos amigos y ayudantes.</p><p>Cómo que se estaban arrepintiendo de prestarse voluntarios para ayudar; y es que si Akashi era un Emperador, Kouki al parecer, si que era una digna Emperatriz.</p><p>Y una más sádica.</p><p>No habían parado desde las 6 de la mañana. Vamos, que de seguro el pelirrojo a esa hora estaba en el quinto sueño.</p><p>—Kise-san.... ¿Esas flores que hacen ahí?—</p><p>Kise casi salto como gato mojado, si es que pudiera. No iba a decirle que por estar mirando a Kuroko no presto atención a donde quería el castaño que las pusiera.<br/><br/></p><p>—Este... Solo...—</p><p>—Van junto a la mesa de... Olvídalo, yo las pongo—</p><p>Tomo las flores delas manos de un impactado rubio, viendo como el castaño se movía demasiado nervioso de aquí allá.</p><p>Entonces Kuroko se movió a la cocina, tomo algo que no logro ver y se acercó al exaltado novio.</p><p>—Furihata-kun, si sigue así no logrará sobrevivir a cuando comience la fiesta—</p><p>Furihata tomo la bebida ofrecida, un líquido brillante rojo de olor exquisito le esperaba y no tardó en desaparecer del vaso.</p><p>Esperaba poder lograr tranquilizarse, bajar un poco el estrés.</p><p>—¡Kuroko no!— se escuchó el grito de Kagami, pero ya era demasiado tarde <br/><br/><br/></p><p>        </p><p><br/>Akashi no daba crédito a lo que veía. Midorima y Murasakibara habían retrasado su llegada.</p><p>Por supuesto que sabía era a propósito, pero su pensar era que se debía a la fiesta; que supuestamente era sorpresa, pero de la que ya sabía iba a ser llevada a cabo por su dulce novio.</p><p>Pero lo que vio... Lo que vio...</p><p>—T-Tu ¡Emperador de mi... De mi... C-Corazon! Hip~—</p><p>Su Kouki lo señalaba con una supuesta mirada acusatoria. Señalandolo e intentando llegar a el.<br/><br/></p><p>—T-Te voy a hip~montar tan duro que... Que... —<br/><br/></p><p>Las manos del rubio cubrieron la boca del castaño, este seguía hablando incoherencias sexuales que eran muy vergonzosas hasta para Aomine... Eso sí que era... <br/><br/></p><p>—Vaya... Quien dijera del chihuahua— Aomine dijo lo que todos pensaban pero nadie decía por temor a la ira del Emperador.<br/><br/></p><p>—Callate Daiki—<br/><br/></p><p>Akashi, por primera vez en su vida estaba seriamente impactado... Y vergonzosamente duro frente a sus amigos. <br/><br/></p><p>—Tetsuya se puede saber ¿Que demonios paso?—<br/><br/></p><p>Kise y Takao se llevaron en rastras al castaño, mismo que luchaba por liberarse.<br/><br/></p><p>—No ha sido culpa mía Akashi-kun, fue Kagami-kun—</p><p>—¡Kuroko traidor!—<br/><br/></p><p>Resulta que Kagami había estado intentado recrear una bebida alcohólica que antes su padre le enseñará, pero al parecer erro en la cantidad y tipos de alcohol y el resultado había sido ese.</p><p>Un Furihata Kouki ebrio hasta las puntas del cabello y muy, pero muy... Descarado.</p><p>Akashi sonrió y todos palidecieron y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>—Seeei~hip... Feliz cumpleaños... Amooo~r— <br/><br/></p><p>—Bien... todos tienen menos de 60 segundos para abandonar la casa... O se traumaran—<br/><br/></p><p>Escucho un <em>"no de nuevo"</em> de Kagami y vio como se llevaba a un Kuroko molesto despotricando que el si quería ver, por cuestiones de sus libros de -<em>noseque</em>- sobre su hombro y así cada uno de sus amigos se fue marchando.</p><p>Akashi se acercó a un tambaleante castaño, le tomo de la cintura y con una de sus manos levantó su mentón para ver sus obnubilados a ojos cafés.</p><p>—Entonces cariño ¿Cómo dijiste que me montarias?—</p><p>Kouki sonrió aún algo o muy ebrio.</p><p>—Muy duro~hip...—</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños a mí— murmuró el emperador antes de lanzarse a besarlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. YUKIMARU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki amaba a Yukimaru.</p><p>Y sabía que Seijuuro se ponía muy, muy celoso de verlo junto a su caballo.</p><p>Kouki reía y no lo entendía. El animal era enorme, pero eso no le quitaba lo dócil, aunque Seijuuro afirmara lo contrario.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres un ángel con crin Yukimaru-chan~—</p><p> </p><p>Seijuuro viró los ojos de manera infantil.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos Sei, no seas así, Yukimaru-chan es muy lindo—</p><p> </p><p>Seijuuro por su parte no lo entendía. Si bien el caballo nunca le había hecho un desaire era obvio y notorio que se comportaba de una manera diferente con su novio.</p><p>Cómo si quisiera ser de su agrado, solo para recibir más mimos que el... Bien, eso no debí pensarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Vamos a montarlo o no Kouki?—</p><p> </p><p>Kouki sonrió y ayudado de su novio subieron los dos al gran corcel blanco.</p><p>Kouki lo amaba y no solo por su imponente belleza si no porque internamente cada que ambos subían y cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba a un caballeresco Seijuuro, porte de príncipe guapo y regio.</p><p>Apoyo su mentón contra el hombro del pelirrojo, se aferró bien a su cintura y suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>—Ve más rápido Sei—</p><p> </p><p>—Como ordene mi fiel caballero Kouki—</p><p> </p><p>Kouki río y disfruto del calor de su novio y del viento frío en su rostro.</p><p>Yukimaru si que era un ángel con crin blanca.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. HERIDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Kouki estaba entrado a un lado de la cama, medio rostro cubierto con una venda.</p><p>—Seijuuro...—</p><p>—Ahora no Kouki—</p><p>—Seijuuro por favor— susurró el castaño, con la voz ahogada de dolor —Por favor—</p><p>—¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste?!—</p><p>Kouki termino por ceder al llanto, sintiendo rápidamente los brazos de su novio rodearme y arrullarlo con ternura.</p><p>—No quería.... No quería estresarte aún más, creí que podría solucionarlo solo—</p><p>—¡Maldición Kouki!—</p><p>—Lo siento tanto Sei, perdoname por favor—</p><p>Kouki había sido herido por una acosadora en el rostro, la mujer enloquecida había arañado; gracias a la buena suerte, lejos del ojo.</p><p>Al parecer la mujer le recriminaba el hecho de que Kouki fuera pareja de Seijuuro y no ella.</p><p>La molestia del pelirrojo caía en el hecho que por un tiempo solo habían sido mensajes, llamadas y al parecer despues fueron empujones en las escaleras de la universidad cuando se atestaban en plena hora pico.</p><p>Pero eso era el colmo.</p><p>Kouki había sido acorralado por esa mujer y le había exigido que terminara la relación con Akashi, Kouki obviamente se negó y le pidió que le dejara tranquilo, pero ella había enloquecido y; en medio de un tumulto de expectadores fue lanzado al suelo y golpeado.</p><p>Kouki no se defendió, puesto que quien había levantado una mano en contra suya era una mujer y su integridad le impedía lastimarla.</p><p>Akashi se enteró en cuanto un exaltado Takao, había llegado a su salón de clases sin importarle que estuviera justo en medio de un examen, le gritó que su novio estaba en la enfermería herido y salió de ahí. Akashi sentía que su corazón se detenía, su Kouki... No sabía que le había sucedido y en cuanto lo vio.</p><p>Una venda en el rostro, sangre en la camisa a cuadros manga larga que llevaba y sobre todo, sus lágrimas. </p><p>Estaba molesto, si; pero no con el, nunca con el.</p><p>—Perdón Kouki... Perdón por no haber estado ahi—</p><p>—Perdoname Sei, por... No pedir tu ayuda—</p><p>Ambos se habían abrazado ya en la intimidad de su casa, prometiendo, Kouki, acudir a su novio si lo necesitaba y Seijuuro, asegurando que no volvería a permitir que nadie dañarse al amor de su vida.</p><p>        </p><p>Lo que Seijuuro no sabía, era que pronto esa promesa se vería rota.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ENTRENAMIENTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacia mucho que no ninguno de los dos habían entrenado, puesto que ambos llevaban una buena carga de trabajos universitarios, exámenes y estrés, aunado a el problema con la chica acosadora, su poco tiempo libre lo empleaban para estar juntos, descansar o simplemente disfrutando el tiempo, juntos pero sobre todo; solos.</p><p>Pero en esta ocasión, el maldito pajarraco que Midorima se cargaba por novio había insistido en un entrenamiento para reunirse como amigos y pasarla bien, ya que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y muchos no la pasarían juntos, que mejor que el básquetbol para unirlos, enviando los planes del pelirrojo al infierno.</p><p>Así que sin darse cuenta desquitó su frustración en semejante rutina y juegos.</p><p>Naturalmente Akashi y el resto de los milagros estaban más frescos que lechugas recién cortadas y; los pobres mortales como Kouki y el resto de las parejas, estaban tirados sintiéndose basuras por sus pésimas condiciones físicas y deportivas.</p><p>Seijuuro se acercó a su novio, lo tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro estallara en sonrojo por su acción descarada al besarlo frente a sus amigos.</p><p>Lo saco de la cancha llevándolo a los baños cercanos de esta, para refrescarlo aunque sea un poco o al menos eso fue lo que creyó el castaño.</p><p>—Necesitas más entrenamiento... Mas duro Kouki—</p><p>Kouki abrió los horrorizado, al escuchar el tono de su voz, empezaba a entender la acción de su novio y sobre todo sus planes.</p><p>—S-Sei... Espera Sei... Bajame, ha-hablemos esto como personas normales...—</p><p>        </p><p><br/>Seijuuro mordía sus labios al ver a su castaño entrenando y jugando arduamente, su morena piel llena de sudor, sus ojos acuosos viéndolo con expectación a la espera de un cumplido por su mejoría y aguante, uno que no dudaría en darle.</p><p>—Oh Kouki... — más no pudo decir palabra alguna</p><p>Ambos estaban en un incómodo cubículo del baño del gimnasio, sentado en la tapa del inodoro, mientras su amado y obediente novio tomaba hasta el fondo su dura erección.</p><p>Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros cuando sintió la traviesa lengua moverse contra el agujero de su uretra y la pequeña mano de su novio masturbando sin cesar, para después golpear el fondo de su garganta de manera imprevista.</p><p>—¡Joder!—</p><p>Un plop se escuchó en el eco del vacío baño seguido de una risilla de satisfacción.</p><p>—Tu comenzaste esto Sei— le dijo batiendo inocentemente las pestañas</p><p>—Y créeme Kouki, voy a terminarlo—</p><p>A pesar de que aún se cohibia por esa clase de acciones, Kouki estaba muy excitado, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban a pocos metros pudiendo escucharlos, el que Seijuuro fuera tan atrevido, la abstinencia forzosa, y bueno; era un ser humano con límites que al parecer, se habían roto.</p><p>Kouki se levantó de su posición de rodillas, agachandose para presentar su lindo trasero a vista de su novio, su pene colgaba duro y goteante sin tocar la tapa del excusado aferrándose a donde mejor pudo para quedar a merced del emperador.</p><p>—Sei~—</p><p>Seijuuro cubrió sus labios metiendo un par de dedos en ellos, moviendolos contra su lengua, sintiendo la suavidad y humedad. A Kouki no le importó que no le preparara, sabía que Seijuuro iría despacio.</p><p>Gimió con algo de dolor, pero movió sus caderas para instale a ir más al fondo, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.</p><p>Y lo obtuvo.</p><p>No dudó en apretar su entrada, sintiendo el grosor y los espasmos por la acción.</p><p>—Veo que el entrenamiento no ha surtido efecto, eres un chico malo—</p><p>Seijuuro comenzó con el vaivén, mordiendo el acanelado hombro izquierdo para aguantar los gemidos de su placer, amaba cuando su Kouki se ponía de esa manera, exigente y sin pudor, instandolo a tomarlo como si fuera a desaparecer, marcandolo como suyo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Y entonces le dije a Kuroko-cchi que lo que tenía en la cabeza no era una hoja si no una polilla—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—No inventes, ¿Y que era?—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Es que si era una polilla—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar las voces al parecer de Kise y Takao, las puertas de los primeros dos cubículos se abrieron y aunque estaban en el último la adrenalina subió como espuma en sus cuerpos.</p><p>Kouki sintio como Seijuuro se movía con una lentitud que le hacía virar los ojos de placer, y Seijuuro sintió como Kouki humedecía aún más su pene cuando por fin lo toco, escucharon las voces que platicaban en los lavabos, Kouki boleto como pudo para advertirle a su pareja que se detuviera, que escucharía los sonidos, pero este no se detuvo, levantó una de las piernas morenas aferrándose al muslo y arremetió con fuerza, quitó su mano de la boca y Kouki no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que se le escapó, eso ya no era un entrenamiento, era perverso sexo.... Y le gustaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—¿Escuchaste </em>
  <em>eso-ssu</em>
  <em>?—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—N-No... ¿No le temes a los fantasmas verdad? Porque no existen... Pero... Mejor vámonos,  uno nunca sabe—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Los pasos resonaron con rapidez en el eco del lugar y en cuanto el sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos Seijuuro se movió con rudeza.</p><p> </p><p>—Falta poco... Solo un... Poco—</p><p> </p><p>Kouki solo gemia en busca de su liberación, Seijuuro besaba lo que lograba alcanzar de la piel de su espalda, marcando mordiendo mientras que Kouki tomaba su pene y masturbaba hasta que por fin sintió el orgasmo en cada fibra de su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Seijuuro!—</p><p>        </p><p>—O vamos Kouki, no fue tan malo—</p><p>Kouki yacía entre medio de un montón de colchas, escondido, avergonzado y enojado.</p><p>—¡Estoy seguro que lo sabían!—</p><p>—¿Y? Tú eres mio—</p><p>—¡SEIJUURO!—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. NOCHE BUENA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacia más de un año que Kouki vivía solo en un diminuto apartamento en los alrededores de la universidad. Se había visto obligado a hacerlo cuando no pudo permanecer un segundo más en casa, tal parece que el amor que sentía su único hermano y el único familiar que le quedaba se termino cuando “<em>salio del closet”. </em></p><p>Lo mas doloroso fue que toda relación termino en vísperas de navidad y que no la pasarían juntos ese año y quizá; ningún otro mas.</p><p>Salio de esas paredes escuchando “<em>Sería más fácil para ti si decides vivir un amor normal”.</em> El no quería un amor normal, quería un amor extraordinario y siempre se encontraba con el.</p><p>Seijuuro era a quien amaba y no permitiría que su hermano le dijera lo contrario. </p><p>Esa Noche Buena sera diferente.</p><p>Estaba rodeado de calidez, de amistad y sobre todo de su pareja. </p><p>Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo ambiente. Promesas, retos que ambos cumplirían juntos. </p><p>Tomados de las manos reía, mientras veía como la cena que su pelirrojo organizara fuera de maravilla, todos riendo y conviviendo alrededor de una gran mesa, la chimenea encendida y el aroma de la comida, todo, todo era tan brillante que no podía creer que fuera real.</p><p>—Es real Kouki— escucho en su oído —Es completamente real—</p><p>Kouki limpio las lagrimas derramadas al escuchar la voz de su pareja, le vio con agradecimiento puro en la mirada, esperando que noches como esas se repitieran en los años venideros. </p><p>Por siempre.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. NAVIDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki recuerda como la primera noche que estuvo en casa Berry se coló en la mesa de la ensalada abandonada de Seijuuro, se la comió toda y luego vomitó en el saco que había usado ese día, mismo que se hallaba en el respaldo del sillón.</p><p>Kouki se siente mal porque a Seijuuro no le gusta mucho Berry ¡Pero es un gato muy dulce! Simplemente no han tenido la oportunidad de vincularse adecuadamente. Y lleva meses esperando que haya un gran avance, uno de verdad.</p><p>Ese día, temprano en la mañana, siendo Navidad mientras Kouki se dirigía a asearse ya que en Noche Buena se había divertido después la fiesta y Seijuuro ya se encontraba en la sala despierto con su café de la mañana viendo las noticias; o al menos está sonando de fondo, porque Seijuuro está demasiado ocupado haciendo ruidos de besos en Berry mientras lo sostiene como un bebé cerca de su pecho.</p><p>Esta vez Kouki capta el dulce momento en su teléfono, claro con el corazón más enamorado que nunca y muy feliz, se lo guardara todo el tiempo que pueda como el valioso regalo navideño que sabe, su novio negara despues.</p><p>        </p><p>Pero de manera realista, a Kouki solo le toma menos de un cuarto de hora para que tan bello momento este circulando por las redes sociales, enorgullecido y maravillado por los actos de su novio hasta que este naturalmente se entera y bueno... Kouki pudo decir que fue por una buena causa.</p><p>El dolor en su trasero, claro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ODIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Su madre alguna vez le había dicho que no existía en el mundo un amor como el que puedes sentir por tu hijo</em>.  </p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>—Sei, cariño. El amor de un padre es t</em>
  <em>an grande, tan diferente a cualquier otro, que no se puede imaginar hasta que experimenta. Que por un hijo harías con gusto sacrificios que no harías nadie, ni siquiera por ti mismo. Lo entenderás cuando encuentre a alguien a quien amar y con quien formar tu familia—</em>
</p><p>Entonces ¿Porque? ¿Porque su padre no podía entender su amor por Kouki?</p><p>Hacia poco se había prometido no volver a permitir que algo o alguien dañara a su novio. </p><p>Estaba molesto, dolido, impotente.</p><p>Por eso estaba esa noche en el hogar de su padre, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sentía suyo.</p><p>Ahora le odiaba. Le odiaba por hacer llorar a quien mas amaba.<br/><br/></p><p>Al finalizar la jornada escolar, pensó encontrar a su amado donde siempre se juntaban, pero algo se disparo al ver a Kuroko esperarle.</p><p> </p><p>—Furihata-kun se retiro antes, muy temprano de hecho. Akashi-kun... el no se veía bien, recibió una llamada...—</p><p> </p><p>Su parte mas oscura salio a la luz en busca de respuestas, en busca de eliminar la razón de lo que fuese llegara a dañar a su novio. El saber que era parte de ello, fue un duro golpe.</p><p>En cuanto lo vio en su hogar, inundado en lagrimas, presionado, estresado. Le dejo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, entre balbuceos y promesas. Se odio pero le pondría fin a ello. El odio era un sentimiento muy poderoso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Porque padre? ¿Porque dañar a quien amo? ¿Porque no lo entiendes?—</p><p> </p><p>—El no es apto para ti Seijuuro, el estatus, lo que dicta la sociedad lo es todo en nuestro circulo. El joven Furihata es lindo, bien parecido, audaz e inteligente. Pero hasta el entiende que si te casas con la joven Ryzu..—</p><p> </p><p>Así que de eso se trataba, dinero, poder...</p><p> </p><p>—Si deseas una unión entre empresas cásate si tanto te interesa. Tal parece que no le tienes respeto a mi madre como para usarme de esa forma, quizá la chiquilla este o no este siendo usada de esta vil manera. No me vuelvas a buscar y déjame decirte algo padre—</p><p> </p><p>Seijuuro le vio con inusual ira, con el odio bien grabado en sus ojos dispares.</p><p> </p><p>—Vuelve a acercarte a Kouki... ni si quiera contigo que eres mi padre tendré piedad. ¿Dinero?  No necesito de ti, tengo lo propio—</p><p> </p><p>Seijuuro se marcho jurándole a su padre que no descansaría hasta verle en la ruina si osaba volver a lastimar a su pareja de esa manera. Ahora tenia una resolución. </p><p>Kouki no volvería a sufrir de ninguna manera y sabia; ahora sabia, la perfecta manera de evitar eso.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. GOTICO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un enorme y fortificado castillo, construido en una empinada calzada, no lejos de Tokio, moraba el último de su raza y heredero de una gran fortuna, el joven y hermoso Conde de Furihata.</p><p><br/>El año anterior lo había pasado en completa soledad en su apartada mansión; por el luto que llevaba por sus padres y su hermano, víctimas de las guerras civiles y enfermedades, aún así era gentil y de buen corazón. </p><p>Pero el huérfano Conde había heredado un título de alcurnia y extensas tierras; y pronto comprendió que el Rey Kiyoshi, siendo su guardián, deseaba que otorgara ambos; junto con su mano, a algún noble cuyo nacimiento y talentos personales le dieran derecho a la dote.</p><p>El conde Kouki no deseaba a su lado a nadie, víctima de la tristeza y el dolor se encerró en su ahora, lúgubre y gótico castillo, logrando que este pasara de ser algo vivo y brillante a un lugar inundado de historias de horror por los lugareños.</p><p>Entonces una tarde el joven y valeroso enviado por el Rey Kiyoshi, el tambien Rey Seijuuro del linaje Akashi  fue enviado a por la mano del conde en honor de una deuda que naturalmente su honor le haría pagar. Llego con prontitud siendo recibido por solo un sirviente viejo y enjuto, espero al buen conde en el lugar donde se le indico.</p><p>La habitación donde se hallaba era muy amplia y alta. Tenía ventanas largas, estrechas y puntiagudas, y a distancia tan grande del piso de roble negro, que resultaban absolutamente inaccesibles desde dentro. Débiles fulgores de luz carmesí se abrían paso a través de los cristales enrejados y servían para diferenciar suficientemente los principales objetos; los ojos, sin embargo, luchaban en vano para alcanzar los más remotos ángulos del aposento, a los huecos del techo abovedado y esculpido. Oscuros tapices colgaban de las paredes. El mueblaje general era profuso, incómodo, antiguo y destartalado. Había muchos libros e instrumentos musicales en desorden, que no lograban dar ninguna vitalidad a la escena. Sentía que se respiraba una atmósfera de dolor. Un aire duro de profunda e irremediable melancolía lo envolvía y lo penetraba todo.  </p><p>Pronto el joven se presento, Akashi se incorporó de un sofá donde estaba sentado cuan largo era y le recibió con calurosa vivacidad,  Seijuuro pensó al principio que la cordialidad  era excesiva, un esfuerzo obligado del joven hombre. Pero una mirada a su semblante le convenció de su perfecta sinceridad.  </p><p>La palidez espectral de la morena piel, el brillo milagroso de los ojos, por sobre todas las cosas le sobresaltaron y porque no decirlo, le aterraron. El sedoso cabello; además, le había crecido al descuidado y como en su desordenada textura de telaraña flotaba  alrededor del rostro que le era imposible, aun haciendo un esfuerzo; relacionar su enmarañada apariencia con idea alguna de simple humanidad.</p><p>En las maneras del conde le sorprendió encontrar incoherencia, inconsistencia, y pronto descubrió que era motivada por una serie de débiles y fútiles intentos de vencer, una excesiva agitación nerviosa y desconfianza.</p><p>Las cosas cambiaron dos noches después. Kouki; informado ya por medio de una misiva de su rey, que ahora era ya el prometido oficial del  joven rey que le acompañaba.</p><p>Organizo una pequeña velada solo para ambos, comiendo viandas bellamente preparadas y bebiendo vinos de la mas alta calidad.</p><p>Entonces Seijuuro noto; tiempo después que era poco lo que el joven conde consumía.</p><p>Hablaba Seijuuro de como quería que la boda se realizase en sus tierras, por todo lo alto y con grandes fiestas, el conde a todo contestaba con afirmaciones, pocas palabras pero concisas.</p><p>Esa noche sin embargo; las cosas... serian muy diferentes.</p><p>Escucho las puertas de sus aposentos ser abiertas en un chirrido que despertó a la noche, una titilante vela le hizo ver a el joven castaño en una transparente bata, las sombras de la luz le dejaban ver su curveado cuerpo de docel, bello y placentero a la vista, poniendo a prueba su caballerosidad y buenas costumbres.</p><p>—Joven Kouki...—</p><p>Este no le contesto y; sirviéndose del impacto en el rey subió a su regazo.</p><p>—¿De verdad se casara conmigo aun sin conocer quien soy en realidad? ¿Me amaras?—</p><p>Akashi asintió impactado por la belleza etérea de su prometido. bebiendo de las sombras en su rostro.</p><p>El joven conde le beso sin reparo, extrañando al caballero por la frialdad de sus labios, abriendo los ojos desmesurado por el sabor sanguinolento de estos y por el dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Demuestrelo mi Rey, muerda y selle el trato—</p><p>La piel canela se presento, moviendo a un lado la bata, mostrando su virginal desnudez. Seijuuro no lo resistió y algo que no supo entender le exigió morder el hombro izquierdo, la que supo era; una suave seda en sus labios. Bebió sellando un trato que no sabia seria eterno.</p><p>—Morí, morirás —dijo— tuve que morir para huir de esta deplorable locura. Así... así y no de otro modo me perderé. Temía los sucesos del futuro, no por sí mismos, sino por sus resultados. Me estremecía pensando en cualquier incidente, aun el más trivial así que ahora; conmigo, vivirás eternamente—</p><p>        </p><p>Un mes después el rey y una comitiva entraron al olvidado castillo. No habían tenido noticias de la prometida pareja.</p><p>Los encontraron; ambos tomados de la manos, lado a lado, codo a codo con sonrisas eternas en sus rostros y un desolado castillo.</p><p>El rey Kiyoshi ordeno quemar el castillo con los cuerpos adentro, puesto que encontraron a cada sirviente drenado y mas de un millar de lugareños muertos rodeando todo el castillo.</p><p>Sin embargo; el rey, jamas admitiría que entre las llamas vio a la pareja sonreirle antes de perderse entre ellas a un mar y aterrador eterno.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. TINTA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor de la pintura nueva picaba en su nariz, pero la enorme sonrisa era algo que no borraría de su rostro.</p><p>Los cambios en su hogar eran para bien y aunque pareciera trivial; según palabras de Midorima, un color que les favoreciera con los astros era la mejor, por lo que un tono pastel nacarado era la mejor opción según sus ideas. </p><p>Accedió y pues... le encantaba la reforma.</p><p>Aunque quedo algo sucio porque a mitad del camino se lanzo la brocha con un juguetón Takao, pero estaba conforme.</p><p>En cuanto llego su pareja y vio el lío solo rió y beso su rostro o al menos donde no encontró manchas de pintura.</p><p>—Te vez lindo con tinta en el rostro y por supuesto, la casa se ve hermosa—</p><p>Kouki estaba feliz por su obra y después de agradecer a sus amigos y que estos se despidieran entro con una gran sonrisa a ver a su pelirrojo. Claro que no queria ensuciarlo asi que mientras se quitaba la ropa sucia se exalto cuando sintió sus manos sobre su piel expuesta, acariciando con veneradas maneras, para después sentir la fuerte pero dulce mordida en su piel.</p><p>—La primera vez que vi tu lunar realmente pensé que era una mancha de tinta—</p><p>Kouki rió, cuando era pequeño una vez su madre también lo creyó, pero era solo eso, un lunar.<br/><br/></p><p>—Y tu no dejas de morder ese lugar ¿Porque?—</p><p>—No lo se, me llama a hacerlo—</p><p>Kouki enrojeció y sintió escalofríos en cuanto los labios de su pareja siguieron besando y succionando esa área, sintiendo un algo crecer en su interior, dejo espacio para que se sirviera a su gusto, meneando su cintura y apegando su trasero a la pelvis a sus espaldas.</p><p>—No pares entonces—</p><p>—Es una promesa—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. MÚSICA y (MASCARAS 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El abrazo íntimo del vals, un hombre sosteniendo a una su pareja en sus brazos en una pista de baile en público, con sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, era algo que no había sentido antes.</p><p>Kouki sentía que moriría de la vergüenza, no por con quien bailaba, si no por la forma en la que de seguro lo hacia y no quería hacerle pasar vergüenzas.</p><p>Eso no paso, suenan esos temas dulces para estar abrazados, música tranquila y se abren las compuertas del tiempo. Es un río de voces lejanas, que fluye con eco cada vez más nítido al recordar todo cuanto han pasado, apoya el rostro en el cuello de su novio, tanto como se le es permitido por lo que le cubre el rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Suspira y sonríe cuando las manos de su pareja se afianzan en sus caderas cuando la música llega al punto exacto y ellos al medio de la pista.</p><p>Entonces todo se detiene, la música a su alrededor, la gente que los observa, su respiración,el tiempo.</p><p>Ambos vestidos como príncipes y no puede creerlo.</p><p>Su rostro se llena de lagrimas, viendo como les miran, el amor todo llena su corazón... a llegado el día.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. MÁSCARAS y (MUSICA 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro, según lo que le dijo Kuroko; parece un príncipe. </p><p>Y Kouki, bueno el... deslumbra. </p><p>Es un ángel.</p><p>Seijuuro baila sin penas, sin dudas, seguro de su decisión. Todo esta listo para la ocasión, todos en la fiesta de su graduación están enterados y saben que hacer, todo debe estar perfecto para la ocasión.</p><p>La música suena, la luz es propicia, llegan al punto indicado en medio de un mar de graduados.  </p><p>Seijuuro se separa de su Kouki, quita con lentitud la mascara que cubre su rostro, fino encaje color café con filigranas dorados y rojos.</p><p>Sus ojos seguros mientras apoya su rodilla en el suelo mientas todos los ven. </p><p>Kouki esta con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, la mascara que porta evita que estas corran con libertad en su piel. La retira rápidamente  sonrojado y con una gransonrisa surcando su rostro.</p><p>—Kouki Furihata. Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde proviene tanto amor. Te amo directamente sin problemas y con orgullo. Te quiero de esta manera porque no conozco otra forma de amar por esto, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo y compartir nuestra vida juntos en unión. ¿Le harías el honor a este hombre de compartir su vida contigo?—</p><p>Kouki lloraba ya sin pudor ni vergüenza, extendió su mano a donde su pareja mostraba un bello anillo.</p><p>—Cada mañana al despertar lo primero que quiero es ver tu sonrisa y lo último que quiero hacer antes de cerrar los ojos es darte un beso. Y quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida. ACEPTO—</p><p>Al final,esa noche no supieron donde quedaron sus mascaras de baile de graduación, una color cafe con filigranas dorados y rojos; la de Seijuuro y otra roja con detalles dorados, la de Kouki. Olvidadas en algún lugar mudas espectadoras de una pasión desenfrenada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ANUNCIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro presionó una oreja contra el estómago de su Kouki  con las manos deslizándose por las caderas mientras esperaba... escuchaba.</p><p>Podía sentir la mirada de sobre él y al echar una mirada alrededor; vio a todos sonreír y ojos llorosos porque; ¿Cómo no podían estarlo?</p><p>Tomo de aire y esperó de nuevo, lo sintió entonces fuerte y claro, haciéndole derramar lágrimas de felicidad, sintiéndolo de nuevo pero en la mejilla.</p><p>        </p><p><br/>Kouki estaba realmente nervioso. Todo era usual.</p><p>La usual reunión una vez al mes de todos sus amigos.</p><p>La usual risa escándalosa de Takao y Kise.</p><p>La usual pelea por quien comía más de Kagami y Aomine.</p><p>La usual charla tranquila de su ahora prometido y su mejor amigo Midorima.</p><p>La usual charla ya no tan extraña  entre Kuroko y Murasakibara mientras esté comía sus dulces y el peliazul bebía su malteada.</p><p>Kouki se levantó con tranquilidad, respiró lo más natural que los nervios le dejasen. Le pidió ayuda a un extrañado Kasamatsu para subir a la mesa de centro y lo hizo.</p><p>—Seijuuro— grito</p><p>No solo llamó la atención de su amado si no; claro, de todos los presentes.</p><p>—Estoy... esperando... un bebé tuyo—</p><p>Y el caos se desató.</p><p>        </p><p>Cuando el médico confirmó el embarazo de Kouki, fue como si el piso cayera debajo de sus pies de la mejor manera posible.</p><p>Era su sueño, lo sintió en cada fibra en su cuerpo.</p><p>Encontró un amor incondicional con Kouki, Su amor floreció en una víspera de verano cuando acepto su amor y el del castaño y se hizo aún más realidad cuando este le dio semejante noticia.</p><p>Oficialmente estaban saliendo, en privado y en público,<br/>fue el quien se propuso.</p><p>Ambos estaban listos para seguir adelante y Seijuuro nunca había estado más seguro en su vida.</p><p>Cuando sintió otra patada, una tercera, solo pudo llorar de alegría, para Kouki que ha pasado por mucho desde que están juntos, desde Seirin con lo que creía su amor no correspondido hasta justo ese ahora con vida en su vientre, lo habían hecho funcionar.</p><p>Siempre lo hacía funcionar porque Seijuuro le había jurado que haría lo imposible, posible.</p><p>Seijuuro presionó besos, muchos besos en su rostro sonriente mientras sollozaba un "gracias"</p><p>Ellos lo hicieron.</p><p>Ellos lo hicieron perfectamente.</p><p>Siempre quisieron una familia juntos y ahí estaban y ahí se quedarían.</p><p>Porque se amaban.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>